


Truth Serum

by Goddess47



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Not a happy story!, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Febuwhump Day 7: Alt prompt 1 - Truth SerumNOT A HAPPY STORY!
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138856
Kudos: 12





	Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

> For Febuwhump Day 7: Alt prompt 1 - Truth Serum
> 
> NOT A HAPPY STORY!

Fuck! The Trebs must have put truth serum in the water. John found himself _wanting_ to tell them things. Their leader, Elex, smirked as he watched John struggle to not talk. 

"Tell me, Colonel, what security will we face as we storm Atlantis?"

John struggled against bindings, grinding his teeth. "Hhrnnggg.... DHD...."

Elex frowned. "Explain. What is a DHD?"

"Dial... Home... Device..."

"How does it work?" Elex coaxed.

"Signal. Mine..." John gritted.

Elex snapped his fingers. "Find this device. He must have had it on him."

John laughed. "Buried near gate."

"Very clever," Elex sighed. "You will come with us."

It had rained. Hard. John laughed, maniacal. "It was there." He pointed to the washed out area.

"How will you get back without it?" Elex demanded.

John shrugged, still fighting the drug. "Go to allies. Wait. Someone checks eventually."

"We will go with you," Elex decided.

Elex didn't ask, so John didn't have to tell him about the teams. One on foot, one in a Jumper. 

Luckily, the truth serum supply was limited. John retreated to muteness. 

Bored, Elex would have his men randomly beat John.

Ronon found him and called for a medic, not sure they were in time.


End file.
